Hate That I Love You
by arthur's stalker
Summary: “Aduhh! Kalau jalan liat-liat dong!” Eori yang terjatuh langsung berdiri. “Hei! Kau juga sih! Memangnya ada perlu apa ke divisiku?” kata Toushirou dengan nada sarkastik. Nakama no Monogatari Challenge X3 Mind to RnR?


**BLEACH © Kubo Tite**

**Hate That I Love You (fict) © Mirai**

**Bleach FanFiction Author Forum, ****Nakama No Monogatari **Challenge

**.**

**.**

**Friendship/Romance**

**HitsuHina, HitsuXOC, slight IchiRuki.**

**Warning : OOC, GAJE, Gak masuk akal, XOC, Frienship agak lebih ke romance sebenernya, OC, Marry-sue sedikit.**

**.**

**.**

**-O.o-**

"Yak, perkenalkan dia anak dari kerabat dekat saya. Dia pengganti dari Aizen.. Dia yang akan menjadi Goban-Taicho sementara.." Soutaichou menjelaskan. Kenpachi yang gila bertarung tak sabar menunggu goban-taicho yang baru itu pastinya untuk menjadi lawannya nanti.

"Yamamoto-taicho, dia sudah datang.." kata sang pengawal.

"Yasudah persilakan dia masuk, jangan sampai dia menunggu lama.."

Sambil dikawal, anak perempuan yang tinggi badannya tidak terlalu tinggi bisa dibilang pendek itu masuk, rambutnya coklat tua. Matanya yang biru laut menandakan dia seseorang yang hebat.

Terlihat raut wajah kekesalan nampak di wajah Kenpachi. Karena dia mengharapkan lawannya itu Laki-laki.

Hening..

Wanita itu menatap Soutaicho sebentar. "YAMA-JII!! Long time no see!!" kata perempuan itu sambil memeluk Yamamoto keras.

"Uggh, iya.. Tidak usah berlebihan!"

"Maaf..." katanya.

"Yaah, perkenalkan dia Shiinao Eori. Dia yang menggantikan Aizen.." Yamamoto menjelaskan lagi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Eori.

"Eori, kamu sudah besar ya.. Oh iya, fukutaichou kamu Hinamori Momo.. Dekatlah dengannya.. anaknya baik dan halus.." kata Yamamoto, Eori menjawab hanya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Yaah, rapat kapten kali ini selesai. Silakan kembali ke Divisi masing-masing.." …

-

-

-

Eori masuk dan memberi salam kepada orang-orang yang bekerja di Divisinya. "Ohayou taichou!" kata salah satu petugas di sana. "Iya.." katanya sambil mengulum senyumnya yang manis itu.

"Dimana tugas-tugas seorang taichou untukku?" Eori mulai duduk di kursinya. Momo masuk ke ruangan Eori sambil memberi kertas-kertas tebal untuk Eori.

"Eh.. Jangan-jangan kau yang namanya Hinamori Momo itu ya?" tanya Eori penasaran.

"I-iya.." Momo menjawab ragu, takut dimarahi oleh Eori.

"Seperti dugaanku kamu manis! Hehehe.. Boleh aku memanggilmu Momo?" tanya Eori berharap dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Boleh kok taichou.. Aku malah senang kalau taichou memanggilku nama kecil saja.." Momo tersenyum manis sambil duduk di depan Eori.

"Jangan memanggilku taichou! Terlalu baku.. Lebih baik Eori saja.. Tapi taichou juga bagus.." Eori membalas senyum Momo.

"Siap taichou, err.. Eori.." Momo tersenyum lebar.

"Hem.. Momo, tolong temani aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar Seireitei, boleh tidak?" Eori kembali berharap kepada Momo. Dan tentu saja Momo mau. Hati Momo sekarang berbunga-bunga karena sudah ada pengganti taichounya dulu, yang dulunya **SANGAT** ia percayai ternyata dia seorang penghianat yang pernah berniat membunuhnya.

"Sebelah divisi kita ada divisi 4 dan 6. Divisi-divisi disini bersebelahan.." jelas Momo. Ketika sampai di divisi 10 Momo paling semangat bercerita tentang divisi ini. Tiba-tiba Toushirou lewat dan menabrak Eori.

"Aduhh! Kalau jalan liat-liat dong!" Eori yang terjatuh langsung berdiri, Momo mengulurkan tangan untuk Eori.

"Hei! Kau juga sih! Memangnya ada perlu apa ke divisiku?" kata Toushirou dengan nada sarkastik. Eori mulai emosi menanggapi taichou yang dingin itu dia membalas kata-kata Shiro dengan nada sarkastik juga.

"Memang apa urusanmu!" Eori langsung pergi dan tidak mau Toushirou menjawab perkataannya. Momo hanya diam disitu dari pertempuran mulut singkat tadi. Momo merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf pada Toushirou.

"Gomennasai Shiro-chan, yang tadi itu taichou baruku. Mungkin dia perlu adaptasi disini dulu. Jadi maafkan ya?"

"Tch.. Kumaafkan tapi tolong jaga taichou mu itu! Tapi dia tidak bisa disebut taichou juga sih.." kata Shiro dengan intonasi nada dari tinggi ke rendah.

-

-

-

"Momo! Siapa sih tadi anak cebol itu? Dia kira Seireitei itu milik dia apa!" Eori merengut kesal dengan tetap mengerjakan kertas-kertas tebal miliknya itu.

"Hehehe.. Dia teman lamaku. Namanya Toushirou Hitsugaya, dia sebenarnya baik mungkin karena belum terlalu kenal dengan taichou.. Dia taichou paling muda juga disini sebelum kedatangan Eori-taichou"

"Ooh, jadi dia teman lamamu.. Iya sih mungkin saja dia baik.. Jangan-jangan kamu naksir dia yaa?" kata Eori sambil tersenyum jahil membuat pipi Momo blushing.

"Ti.. Tidak kok!!" Momo menolak.

"Jangan bohong, aku sudah tahu dari tadi. Kau paling semangat ketika bercerita tentangnya, lagipula kamu jadi malu begitu.. Ya kaan?"

"Ugh.. I..iya.. Tapi tolong jangan disebar ya taichou! Ini hanya rahasia kita berdua lho!" ujar Momo jujur dan polos, lalu dia duduk di depan Eori.

"Memangnya apa bagusnya dia sih sampai-sampai kamu suka dengannya?" tanya Eori masih dengan senyum mengejek.

"Taichou! Dia itu sebenarnya baik.. kalau taichou dari dulu berteman dengannya pasti dia tidak bersikap dingin lagi.." Momo membela pujaan hatinya itu agar tidak di olok-olok oleh Eori.

"Huaaah, terserah kamu deh! Aku capek!" Eori menguap dan bersandar dikursinya. Ia memang kurang tidur karena pekerjaannya saat ini. Eori memejamkan matanya dan menguap lagi.

"Mungkin aku saja yang mengerjakan sisanya, taichou tidur saja.." Momo mengambil berkas-berkas sisanya dan melihat taichounya itu. Ternyata Eori sudah tidur, Momo tertawa kecil melihat tampang melarat Eori yang sudah tidur. Akhirnya Momo mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu di depan Eori.

-

-

-

-

Pagi harinya Eori berjalan-jalan di Gotei 13. Dia melihat Rangiku sedang berjalan-jalan juga. Dari wajahnya yang cantik Eori kira yang kali ini ia temui bukan orang aneh.

"O-ohayou.." sapa Eori kepada Rangiku, ia berharap orang yang kali ini ia temui baik dan tidak aneh.

"OHAYOU!! APA JANGAN-JANGAN KAMU GOBAN-TAICHOU YANG SEKARANG? BERARTI ADA PEREMPUAN LAGI DI GOTEI 13 INI!!" Rangiku teriak kegirangan dengan Toa-nya dan memeluk Eori erat-erat. 'Itunya' Rangiku malah membuat Eori sesak. Eori megap-megap dan mendorong Rangiku. Akhirnya Rangiku melepas pelukannya dan menatap Eori dengan sparkle eyesnya. Eori menghela napas dalam-dalam dan bersyukur karena dia selamat dari maut. Ternyata doa-nya tak terkabul, dia bertemu orang aneh berdada besar sekarang.

"Haah..haah.. Iya aku Goban-taichou. Kamu dari divisi mana memangnya? Dan boleh tahu namamu siapa?" tanya Eori sedikit sungkan karena masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi sambil menghela napas lagi.

"Hee? Jadi Eori-taichou belum tahu aku siapa? Perkenalkan aku fukutaichou dari divisi 10 dengan taichou yang imut-imut bernama Toushirou Hitsugaya! Dan namaku Matsumoto Rangiku! Eori-chan bisa memanggilku Rangiku!!" kata Rangiku masih dengan sparkle eyes.

"O..Okee.." Eori masih trauma. Rangiku yang bingung dengan tingkah Eori langsung menyambar tangan Eori dan mengajaknya mabuk-mabukan bersama Kira dan Hisagi.

"Eeh? Eh? Rangiku-san ingin membawaku kemana?" tanya Eori ketakutan dan sudah pasrah kalau tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Rangiku.

"Aku hanya mengajakmu minum sake bersama teman-temanku. Aku juga akan memperkenalkannya!" kata Rangiku riang dan belum sadar juga dengan tingkah bodohnya.

"Hah? Apa kamu bilang Rangiku-san? Sake?" Eori masih tidak percaya.

"Iya!!" Rangiku makin semangat.

"Tapi aku tidak suka sake, lagipula mana mau aku mabuk-mabukan. Rangiku-san, tolong lepaskan tanganku.. Ya?" Eori sudah mulai capek melawan Rangiku mencoba memakai cara yang halus.

"Huum, kalau begitu tidak usah minum sake deh! Tapi ikut aku!" Rangiku mulai melonggarkan eratan tangannya ke Eori.

"Huuuh, ya sudah aku ikut.." katanya kembali pasrah. Di ruangan Rangiku Eori sangat bingung, dimana-mana ada botol sake.

'_Disini seperti neraka saja ya..' _pikirnya. Setelah bertemu Kira dan Hisagi, akhirnya ia balik ke ruangannya sendiri. Di jalan dia mendumel sendiri dan terus merutuk "Ck.. ck.. Rupanya di gotei 13 ini orangnya aneh-aneh, kenapa Yama-jii bisa betah ya disini.." Eori kali ini bertemu Rukia. Bukannya senang malah takut, takut kejadian seperti tadi, tapi yang kali ini berdada kecil.

"Konnichiwa taichou!" sapa Rukia sambil menunduk. Eori menatapnya bingung. Ia kira yang kali ini orang aneh juga.

"Eeh.. ya konnichiwa.. Jangan sungkan-sungkan denganku, panggil saja aku Eori!" kata Eori.

"Sip Eori!" Rukia tersenyum, senyum yang halus dan manis membuatnya semakin imut.

"Yaah.. Namamu siapa?"

"Kuchiki Rukia, panggil aku Rukia saja.."

Setelah basa-basi Eori baru ingat kalau tugas baru masih menumpuk. Eori mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Rukia dan balik ke divisinya.

-

-

-

-

"Ngapain ya kemarin si sialan itu ke divisiku.." gumam Toushirou. Beberapa detik kemuadian ia sadar dengan yang dia katakan. _'Tch.. Kok bisa kepikiran terus!! Toushirou! Lupakan-lupakan!'_ batin Toushirou kesal dan lebay juga.

"Taichoou! Tadi aku bertemu taichou divisi 5 dong! Anaknya manis namanya Shiinao Eori! Taichou pasti senang kalau bertemu dengannya!" kata Rangiku gembira dan memeluk Toushirou. Toushirou yang sudah biasa di peluk oleh Rangiku hanya mendorong muka Rangiku agar tidak memeluk atau bisa dibilang menghimpitnya.

"Senang apanya.." gumam Toushirou dingin dan pelan setelah selamat dari pelukan Rangiku dan kembali mengerjakan tugas-tugas taichou-nya.

"Kau bilang apa taichou?" tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa.." bantah Toushirou cepat, sangat cepat malah. "Memangnya taichou pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Pikir sendiri saja.." kata Toushirou dingin lagi.

-

-

-

**Momo's POV**

"Momo, mau kemana kamu?" tanya Eori-taichou.

"Aku hanya mau berjalan-jalan saja kok.." Taichou tersenyum kecil, aku menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

**-Nakama no Monogatari-**

"Shiroo! Aku bawa semangka lhoo!" teriakku sambil memasuki ruangan Shiro.

"Jangan panggil aku Shiro! Aku taichou tahu! Aaah semangkaa! **MAU!**" kata Shiro dengan mata sparkle. Aku hanya tersenyum senang karena tingkah Shirou itu.

"Tapi aku bagi ya!" Aku memotong ukuran besar untuk Shiro dan ukurang sedang untukku. Masih ada sisa sedikit mungkin untuk Taichou saja. Selesai aku makan semangka bersama Shiro aku berjalan keluar ruangannya dengan langkah gontai karena kekenyangan sambil membawa semangka sisa tentunya. Diluar kulihat Rangiku-san sedang duduk santai sambil melamun, seperti memikirkan seseorang, aku berjalan mendekati Rangiku-san dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, Rangiku-san langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eeh, Momo-chan.. Sedang apa disini? Maaf ya tadi aku melamun.." senyum terukir di wajah cantik Rangiku-san.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku baru datang, memangnya sedang memikirkan siapa sih?" tanyaku membalas senyum Rangiku-san dengan senyum jahil, sebenarnya aku tahu siapa yang dipikirkannya.

"Momo-chan jangan seperti itu! Aku hanya memikirkan orang yang seharusnya tidak kupikirkan. Dia sudah bukan siapa-siapa, malah penghianat.."

"Pasti Ichimaru-taichou kan?" tanyaku memastikan. Rangiku-san malah menunduk sedih, aku tidak menyangka kata-kataku malah membuatnya sedih.

"A-aduuh, gomenne Rangiku-san! Aku tidak tahu itu membuatmu sedih.."

"Tidak apa-apa Momo! Aku harus jadi perempuan yang tegar!" Rangiku-san berubah jadi semangat.

"Eh iya, semangka siapa itu?" Tambah Rangiku-san sambil menunjuk-nunjuk semangka yang ku pegang lebih tepatnya ku peluk.

"I-ini? Ini tadinya untuk Eori-taichou tapi untuk Rangiku-san saja deh.." kataku sambil memberi semangka ini ke Rangiku-san. Rangiku-san tersenyum "Arigatou Momo!".

**-TBC-Nakama no Monogatari-TBC-**

**Pemotongan chapter ini ke chapter selanjutnya ga enak ya? Maklumlah Author payah motong cerita. Mungkin chapter ini lebih banyak tentang Eori kan readers? Soalnya masih chapter pertama :)**

**Jangan pada sebel sama Eori yah! Tenang aja, ending HitsuHina kok!**

**Oh iya ini fict challenge! Bagi yang mau ikutan buruan claim di Bleach FanFiction Author Forum di FaceBook! :D**

**Kalo mau nanya-nanya boleh ke saya juga kok bagi yang ga punya FaceBook**

**Okok**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
